Shattered
by Shallowbeauty
Summary: Songfic based on the song "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday.  Sasuke x Sakura  He returned only for her, now he's left her broken, shattered inside, yet he's still the only one she loves. Rated M for mentions of rape and some coarse language.


**a/n : This is a songfic based on Shattered by Trading Yesterday, the coupling is Sasuke/Sakura.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (unfortunately) does not belong to me, all rights reserved go to Masashi Kishimoto =( lol and the song Shattered also does not belong to moi, it belongs to the band Trading Yesterday and well, their record company I guess lol**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**

* * *

**

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown_

The pink haired girl lay back on the grassy meadow, staring up at the clouds in melancholy wonder. Her teammates were sparring with each other not far from where she was. She sighed heavily while watching the clouds drift leisurely about their blue abyss and tried desperately to not let tears come to her eyes. This happened every time she was left alone with her thoughts; the memories flooded her brain mercilessly.

She vividly remembered everything from the fateful night, unfortunately. Sometimes she wished she could just forget it all and start over, but that wasn't even an option. The man she gave her heart to, the one she'd put her everything into, had ruined her without a second thought.

Sasuke Uchiha. The dark haired avenger that she had fallen hopelessly in love with, at first it was just a crush but over time it definitely evolved into love. She'd have done anything to bring him back, she put her everything into him, her hopes, her dreams, her heart, her entire existence, it all rested solely in the palm of his hands and he crushed it all with those very same hands.

He came back, yes, but only for her, she couldn't be happier to see him but it all changed when she realised that he really meant,_ only_ her. Nobody was to know of his presence back in Konoha except her.

The images of him violating her in every way possible were constant and clear in her memory, and she had to bite down hard on her lip to stifle her sobs. He held her to her word that she would do _anything _for him, even if that meant him robbing her of her innocence (although she was saving it for him), abusing her and violating her.

___And finding answers__  
__Is forgetting all of the questions we called home__  
__Passing the graves of the unknown_

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading__  
__Illusions of the sunlight__  
__And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting__  
__Love gone for so long_

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know__  
__Knowing that faith is all I hold_

He was no longer the Sasuke that she knew, however, she still loved him, it may be stupid to some people but she knew better, the love she had for him would never fade. She stopped questioning it altogether after awhile. Everytime she attempted to ask herself why, she always ended up blank, so not knowing was better to her.

She did say she'd do anything for him, even this, once he was happy, or at least content, it was good enough for her. She was now his, it was what she always wanted right? Yes, just not like this. He made sure she knew that there was to be no one else in her life, the various punishments she received were proof of this. He came back whenever he felt like it, she didn't even think there was anything left in her for him to take.

"Sakura!" a voice shook her out of her trance.

She looked up to see her sensei and nodded at him.

"We're leaving now, today's session is over," Kakashi said to her.

She nodded, "You guys go ahead, I'll come in a bit," she said giving him an easy smile.

Sasuke glared down at them from the tree he was in, his chakra was masked to perfection. The sharingan was activated involuntarily as his anger built seeing her smile at the older man. As soon as Kakashi left, he leapt down from the tree and landed steadily behind her.

"Disobeying me again I see Sakura?" he said in an even tone.

Sakura jumped slightly but recovered quickly, "He's my teammate, it's nothing like that," she said quietly.

"We'll see about that, I'll be back tonight," Sasuke replied and with that he was gone, leaving no trace of him ever being there in the first place.

___And I've lost who I am__  
__And I can't understand__  
__Why my heart is so broken__  
__Rejecting your love__  
__Without love gone wrong__  
__Lifeless words__carry on_

_But I know__  
__All I know__  
__Is that the ends beginning_

_Who I am from the start__  
__Take me home to my heart__  
__Let me go__  
__And I will run__  
__I will not be silenced_

_All this time spent in vain__  
__Wasted years__  
__Wasted gain__  
__All is lost__  
__Hope remains__  
__And this war's not over_

Sasuke silently entered the girl's bedroom and smirked seeing her facing the wall in nothing but a big white shirt that covered up to her mid-thigh.

"I see you're ready for your punishment," he stated, grabbing her arm roughly and spinning her around, the look in her eyes made him pause momentarily but he shook his head and regained his composure.

She was different, something was wrong and he knew it but he wouldn't stop, he couldn't, he would not let her break the walls he'd fought so hard to build up, he was not weak. She said nothing, she didn't even cry out or fight him like she usually did as he took her forcefully up against the wall. Her normally bright green eyes were dull and lifeless, it was as though she wasn't even there, his charcoal orbs stared directly into hers but there was nothing there, it almost scared him.

When he finished, he tossed her on the bed, looking at her disdainfully.

"What the fuck is wrong with you tonight?" he growled at her.

There was no response, she just stared at him blanky. He glared at her and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her roughly.

"Answer me dammit! What happened?" he hissed, sharingan activated.

"You did," she answered hoarsely.

His eyes widened and his hands dropped from her shoulders, he wasn't expecting that answer. Then it dawned on him, what he was doing to her, none of it was willing, she was never willing to do this, he'd forced her, hurt her, he was a monster. He'd turned into what he vowed never to become.

_There's a light__  
__There's the sun__  
__Taking all the shattered ones__  
__To the place we belong__  
__And his love will conquer___

_And I've lost who I am__  
__And I can't understand__  
__Why my heart is so broken__  
__Rejecting your love__  
__Without love gone wrong__  
__Lifeless words__  
__Carry on_

_But I know__  
__All I know__  
__Is that the ends beginning_

_Who I am from the start__  
__Take me home to my heart__  
__Let me go__  
__And I will run__  
__I will not be silenced_

_All this time spent in vain__  
__Wasted years__  
__Wasted gain__  
__All is lost__  
__Hope remains__  
__And this war's not over_

His realization shocked him into sobriety, it was clear now. He himself didn't even know why he was hurting her, she was quite possibly the only girl he'd ever cared for and he turned her into this…this shell of her former self. He looked down at his shaking hands and they found a grip in his ebony locks. A roar of agony ripped from his throat, startling her, the green eyes that'd lost their emotion softened.

She tentatively got off the bed and made her way over to him, she placed a hand delicately on his cheek causing him to open his eyes, the blood red sharingan receded as it made contact with her tear filled emerald gaze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling her into his hold.

"I am so sorry Sakura," he muttered burying his face in her soft, long tresses.

"I forgive you Sasuke-kun," she said softly returning his embrace.

This was a new beginning, a journey for them both.

_There's a light__  
__There's the sun__  
__Taking all the shattered ones__  
__To the place we belong__  
__And his love will conquer all__  
__Yes his love will conquer all_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding__  
__Fall into your sunlight_

**THE END**

**

* * *

****a/n : Sooo second story now lol, it's a oneshot for now, unless I feel like adding more later.**

**Please R&R I'd really like to hear what you guys think =)**

**Thanks!**

**~*Shallowbeauty*~**


End file.
